In conventional wireless communication systems that handle voice calls, a premium is placed on minimizing the number of dropped calls. Dropped calls cause a loss of revenue to a wireless communication system operator, such as a cellular operating company, and also lead to customer dissatisfaction with wireless communication service. For example, cellular subscribers who lose communication on a cellular telephone call must call again and thereby be inconvenienced by the dropped call.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for improving wireless communication system performance by reducing the number of dropped calls.